


Convince Me (Nouis)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes sure Niall knows he's loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

Niall was in his hotel room bed after a gig, curled under the covers with his knees against his chest as he mentally went over the concert he had just fucked up. He felt really miserable as he remembered the nerves that caused him to stumble a few guitar chords and forget some of the lyrics he’d gone over hundreds of times prior. He was just about to fall asleep, loathing in this own self-pity, when he felt the mattress being weighed down beside him and familiar arms embrace him from behind. A face nuzzled into the crook of his neck that left a few chaste kisses on the pale skin, hoping for a reaction from Niall but the young man stayed still.

“What’s wrong Niall?” Louis whispered, slowly skimming his nose from Niall’s ear to the base of his neck. He followed the path over and over, waiting for a reply, when suddenly he felt Niall’s body twitch under his touch. If it hadn’t been so quiet in the room, Louis would’ve missed the broken sob that escaped the younger boy’s throat. 

“Ni?” Louis whispered, his stomach clenching as he felt Niall’s chest rise and fall heavily beneath his fingertips. He shifted his weight and rolled Niall onto his back, moving to lightly sit on the base of his stomach and straddle him. “Oh babe,” Louis cooed, wiping the tears that escaped his boyfriends blue eyes.

“I fucked it up,” Niall gasped as another sob forced its way up his throat. “I was so goddamn nervous for nothing, I didn’t - I fucked up Lou,” Niall hiccupped, shaking his head frantically. “I don’t deserve to be here-“

“Be where Niall? Here, in bed?” Louis asked, genuinely confused. 

“No, Louis!” Niall shouted back with a shaky voice. “In this band!” 

Louis gasped in shock at his words, feeling his throat choking up at the pitiful sentence. 

“Niall,” Louis frantically shook his head, his fringe falling over his wide eyes. “Niall, no. Don’t say that. Don’t fucking say that!” he whispered, pressing his chest to Niall’s and resting their foreheads together. “Listen to me,” Louis growled, grabbing Niall’s face in his cold hands. “You were asked to join this band because you deserved it. Just like Liam, Harry, Zayn and I did. We all have bad days! Remember when Harry fucked up his What Makes You Beautiful solo at Red and Black? Nobody hated him for it.”

“But everyone loves Harry! He’s the cheeky one. He’s the flirt, the one everyone wants to be with. Fuck, they even want you to be with him,” Niall whined, unable to control the tears streaming down his face Louis closed his eyes, his heart clenching because his own boyfriend was so deep in his misery that he wouldn’t listen to him. 

“Dammit, Niall! You know things changed between Harry and I, we weren’t serious. Harry wasn’t even sure if he was gay. I helped him find himself. I can’t change that we have a bond now. We’re best mates! But you, Niall, you’re my one and only. I promise. You’re one of my best friends as well, but we have that spark; that click… I don’t have that with anyone but you,” Louis stammered, tears forming in his own eyes as he frantically wiped Niall’s away. He was desperate to convince him differently. 

“Just listen to me baby. I love you so much,” Louis continued, leaning down to press his lips against Niall who quickly turned his head away, pulling his lips away from Louis’. 

“Why?” was all Niall mumbled, reaching a hand out to hover above Louis’ on the bed, brushing one finger down the skin. “Why would you ever love someone like me?”

“Because, well, because-” Louis stopped short, frowning. He was still a bit hurt that Niall had turned away his display of affection. “Damn, Niall, these kinds of feelings are sort of hard to explain.” 

“I knew it. You’re using me to get over the fact that Harry’s with that other one…” Niall trailed off at Louis’ bewildered look, training his eyes back down to their hands as he dropped his own next to Louis’. He unexpectedly shoved Louis off him, taking the older lad by surprise, and curled back to his side, pulling the covers over him. 

“Niall…” Louis breathed out. “No, Niall you have it all wrong.” Louis perched himself up on an elbow, attempting to lean over Niall who’s back was now turned to him. “It’s just that these feelings are so strong that I don’t know how to put them into words. Niall, you’re my everything. You’re the only one who can make me smile just by looking into your eyes or feeling the touch of your fingertips on my skin. Your voice makes my heart melt because, oh Niall, it’s so beautiful. I especially love when we sit down together and you sing me my favorite songs while playing your guitar.”

Niall turned his head up to Louis curiously, who took this as a prompt to keep going. “I love your goofy laugh; I love how I can hear it whenever I say a stupid joke. I love that you’re in the band with me, so I can be with you 24/7 because it’s our job,” Louis’ hand came up to Niall’s hair, running his fingers through it as the blonde boy’s shy smile tugged at his lips. He closed his eyes and leant his head into the comforting touch, humming in pleasure as Louis proceeded.

“I love it when you hold me close and comfort me when I need it, and I love when I have to comfort you too, because it’s an extra excuse to be super cuddly. I love seeing you smile after a bad day and knowing I’m the reason for it. Niall - I just love you.”

Niall, who’d listened intently to every single one of Louis’ words, refused to believe them. They were too good to be true, weren’t they? How could a man like Louis be interested in him? The scrawny Irish kid? When Louis noticed Niall wouldn’t budge, his heart pinched in his chest. He only had one last idea. “I guess I’ll have to show you how much I love you,” he whispered into Niall’s ear. 

With those words, Louis swooped down and grabbed Niall’s bottom lip between his own, slowly moving their lips together in perfect synchronization. He felt relieved Niall was kissing him back, and wanted Niall to feel all of his love through this kiss. Louis struggled to push down the covers, exposing Niall’s clothed body. He tilted his head to the right, nudging his nose on Niall’s damp cheek, moving it to the side for a better access to his neck.

“Niall,” Louis breathed against his neck before placing an open mouthed kiss, sucking hard and nibbling on the bruised area, his tongue coming out to soothe it. “I love you,” he said, continuing a trail down to his collarbones. Niall’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands swung to Louis’ back, fisting the thin fabric clinging to his skin as Louis’ hand gently stroked his abdomen under his shirt. “I think we could take this off,” Louis murmured. 

Niall arched his back as Louis’ fingers trailed slowly up his torso, pulling his tee shirt up with it. When it got to his shoulders, he pulled Niall up into a straight sitting position and tugged it over his head. He continued to pull Niall up until their lips met again and Louis wrapped his arms and legs around Niall’s frame, holding him up as he cradled his thin waist. 

Niall wrapped his arms loosely around Louis’ frame, consumed in all the passion the older lad was putting into this single kiss. He blindly tugged at the only piece of clothing left between their chests, hinting to Louis that he wanted it off. 

Louis shook his head no, deciding he was going to be a tease. Niall didn’t agree with this and pulled Louis body up a little bit, rolling them over so that they now lay on the bed again, Niall on top. He hovered over his boyfriend by leaning on an elbow placed on the mattress above Louis’ head and tugged on the hem of his shirt. “If you love me, you’ll take this off right now,” he growled into Louis’ ear.

“But you think I don’t love you, so maybe I won’t,” Louis said, using his acting skills to appear genuine, slightly forgetting how shaken up Niall still was. He immediately regretted his words when Niall’s playful smile faded, a pained look replacing it. “Oh but darling, I love you and I love when your fingers touch my bare skin, it feels so good Niall. Please, take it off,” Louis pleaded, pretending to sound more desperate then he actually was to aid Niall in forgetting his previous words.

Niall nodded solemnly, the pained glow not quite leaving his eyes as he tugged the material up by the hem over Louis’ head - who raised his arms to let the fabric slide off him. Louis chose to take control again when he saw Niall wasn’t quite as into it as he usually was. “Baby I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that last one. It was supposed to just be a joke,” he explained, pushing Niall’s hair out of his eyes in an affectionate gesture. 

He stroked his fingers down Niall’s cheek a few times, but Niall did nothing but nod again, with a bare look in his eyes. He didn’t want Louis to hurt for him though, so he quickly grabbed Louis’ cheeks and pulled him down, crashing their lips together, just feeling and not overthinking anything right now.

Louis sighed into the kiss, knowing fully well Niall wasn’t budging. “Niall, I’m telling the truth,” he mumbled against his lips, who were forcefully trying to pry open the older boy’s ones. He didn’t want to hear it; he just wanted to enjoy what Louis was giving him. “Hear me out,” Louis repeated. 

“Just fuck me, Louis,” Niall said harshly, moving his hands down to unbutton Louis’ pants. “Stop talking, just make me feel good, Lou.” Louis moaned when Niall’s hand brushed over his half erect penis, but he forced himself to grab Niall’s wrist, rolling them over so that he was on top again, pinning Niall’s arms above his head. “I love you.”

Niall just shook his head, bucking his hips up to try and distract Louis from what he was saying. He didn’t want to believe it; he refused to believe it. He just wanted to forget about everything. “I’m going to make you feel good now,” Louis whispered in Niall’s ear, making the boy shiver at the thought. 

His fingers fumbled with the button of Niall’s pants, slowly undoing it before unzipping them as well. His hands moved to the bare skin at the base of the blonde boys back, grabbing the waistline of the back of his jeans. Niall lifted his bum in response, letting Louis pull his pants down and slip them off his ankles before chucking them to the floor.

Louis slipped his fingers under the band of Niall’s boxers and gently tugged at the material, sliding them down Niall’s slim hips and legs, before dropping them to the side of the bed. He looked up into Niall’s hazy eyes from between his legs, knowing he was teasing Niall by moving so slowly. 

“Niall,” Louis moaned, crawling up the bed a little on all fours, spreading Niall’s legs apart as he did so. He moved his head down to lick a stripe on his inner thigh, sucking and nipping a bruise into the skin. “What can I do,” he said, licking closer to his throbbing member, “to make you believe me?” He asked the last words while lifting his head up, whispering them and hovering over Niall, leaning down to attach their lips again in a hungry kiss.

“You-you can, oh!” Niall gasped suddenly as Louis grinded his hips harshly into Niall’s, the friction making him lose his train of thought. “Do it again,” he whispered shakily, gripping Louis’ biceps on either side of his head, fingernails digging into the tanned skin. 

“Is that good enough? Will this make you believe me? Is that right?” Louis growled into Niall’s ear, tugging on the ear lobe with his teeth while grinding his hips into his boyfriends again. He sighed when Niall shook his head. “More” he slurred, “need more Lou. Show me you love me.”

Louis’ eyes darkened, his brain trying madly to think up of a way to make Niall feel special, to make him realize how much he meant to him. He shrugged off his boxers before crawling back on top of Niall, latching their lips together. The friction of their bare skin was becoming unbearable for the both of them. Their lips were moving in harmonisation, tongues sloppily twirling together, nothing but the sounds of their ragged breaths audible as Louis’ fingers slowly trailed down Niall’s torso, a strangled moan leaving his lips when he pinched his right nipple. Louis loved Niall’s reactions to his touch, so he dipped his fingers into Niall’s mouth, swirling them around his warm tongue, wetting them before moving them down to Niall’s entrance. 

“Ni, babe, do you want me here?” He asked, applying a little bit of pressure to Niall’s hole, to which he thrived, pushing his hips down eagerly. “Or here,” Louis mumbled above Niall’ dick, blowing a few short puffs of air onto it.

Niall grunted, his eyes screwing shut at the small amount pleasure Louis was giving him. “B-both,” Niall stuttered, catching his bottom lip in his teeth, probably breaking skin. Louis clucked his tongue before licking one long stripe from the base of Niall’s dick to the tip as he pressed his index finger into Niall’s hole. “Choose one to start with,” Louis ordered.

Niall groaned, feeling frustrated; both sexually and just towards Louis for making him decide. “Suck me off, please. It hurts. Suck it. Please baby,” Niall begged, wanting to relieve the pain in his throbbing member as soon as possible.

Louis nodded and placed both hands on Niall’s hips, supporting some of his weight as he teased Niall’s member with feather light kisses on the tip. “Beg for it,” Louis whispered, blowing hot air on Niall’s hard on, causing the younger boy to try and buck his hips up. 

“Louis, baby I want you so bad. Please. Touch me. Blow me, please. Need it. Now please,” Niall begged, his voice coarse as he struggled to speak through the pleasure he felt coarse through his veins when Louis licked up his shaft again before engulfing the tip in his mouth. 

“So polite. I love you,” Louis said when he rose off the tip with a pop before taking Niall’s whole length into his mouth again.

Niall whimpered, leaning up on his elbows to look at Louis as his lips worked around his cock. He sucked in a shaky breath when Louis hollowed out his cheeks, sucking intensely. “I-I’m close. So fucking close… Louis don’t stop,” Niall shouted, fisting a hand into the older boy’s hair. 

Louis did the opposite, pulling off his cock with a pop and he grabbed it with his fist, squeezing but making no effort to move. “Do you believe me yet, Niall?” he asked, and when Niall only whimpered beneath him he growled, furiously pumping his fist until he felt Niall’s cum ooze into his fist.

He licked one mouthful of the white liquid off his palm, making Niall grunt beneath him before he wiped the rest on the duvet next to him. He crawled on top of Niall again and trailed his hand down his chest as he leant down to Niall’s ear. “Now, I’m going to stretch you out real good. Then, I’m going to fuck you, just the way you like it, but I won’t touch your cock or let you cum until you believe me,” Louis growled seductively, squeezing Niall’s member once before letting go, making the boy tremble under him. 

Niall’s eyes widened at his words, and he grabbed Louis’ hair, pulling him up until their faces were only inches apart. “Make me believe it,” he whispered harshly to Louis, leaning up to smash their lips together in a hungry kiss. Teeth clashed together and Niall pulled back, tugging on Louis’ bottom lip before it slipped out from between his teeth and he spread himself back on the sheets.

Louis stuck two fingers in Niall’s mouth again and his jaw dropped as Niall started fiercely sucking on his fingers, his eyes fluttering closed as he moaned quietly into Louis’ hand. He let out a grunt when Niall’s tongue danced between his fingers, his semi-erect penis hardening even more. Louis pulled his fingers from Niall’s mouth and trailed them down his chest, leaving a small trail of saliva on the pale skin.

“Tell me you love me,” Louis said, gripping Niall’s hip with one hand and cupping the back of his head with the other. “Please tell me you love me as much as I love you,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Niall’s.

“I love you so fucking much, Lou. All I’m worried about is that you don’t love me as much as I love you,” Niall confessed, his voice raspy. Louis trailed his fingers down some more, finding their way to Niall’s entrance and pushing a finger through the tight muscle there, Niall squirming beneath him in discomfort. “Baby, you have to believe me. Let me show you.”

Niall nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning when Louis moved his finger in slow circles between his tight walls. “Fuck Ni, no matter how hard I fuck you, you never loosen up,” he grunted as he forced another finger in, scissoring them gently. 

“But I love that about you. You’re always so tight around my dick. It feels so fucking good Niall,” Louis muttered, adding a third finger as inhuman noises left Niall’s mouth. He was gripping the bed sheets tightly beneath him, his jaw clenching as his head was thrown back on the sheets.

“Fuck, Louis. K-Keep talking dirty to me. It’s so fucking hot,” Niall moaned, hissing sharply when Louis scissored his fingers again, wider this time. He curled them at the tip, too. 

“You can’t wait for my cock, can’t you Niall? You want to be fucked like a little slut, right up your ass, until you feel so good you can’t remember your own name? That’s what you want right?” Louis grunted when he felt his boyfriend’s muscles clench around his fingers. 

“Y-yeah. Want to feel you Lou. So good Louis. Love when you’re inside me. Love you,” Niall stuttered, his eyes staying squeezed shut. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his chin before a fist clutched his hair, keeping his head up. “Look at me, Niall. Watch me when I fuck you. Want you to see how much I love you.”

Niall wrenched his eyes opened, and the sight of Louis looking at him so intensely, so lustfully, nearly made him come then and there. In the moment their eyes connected, he knew everything Louis had said was true, but he wanted to see how much effort Louis would put into pleasuring him, so he kept his thoughts in and left Louis to convince him some more. 

Niall was relieved, and felt so content knowing even at a time like this Louis could portray his love with only a simple glare. Louis’ eyes were like a key to his soul; they always showed his feelings. Niall loved that about him, especially when he tried to hide pain he was feeling. Niall always saw through his mask and immediately comforted him, just like Louis was comforting him tonight.

Niall’s train of thought was harshly interrupted when he felt a growing pressure on his entrance. He glanced down to see Louis resting his cock against his entrance. “Are you ready baby? Or do you want to be stretched more,” Louis asked sweetly, reaching up to push Niall’s hair from his damp, sticky forehead. 

“G-get in me Lou. I-I can’t wait any longer,” Niall mumbled, reaching a hand up to interlock his fingers with Louis’ hand, resting the pair of hands on his forehead. Louis moved it to the side, placing their hands beside Niall’s head on the bed sheet. “Wait, lube. Get the lube,” Niall remembered.

Louis cursed at the delay and stumbled off the bed, nearly tripping over his trembling legs. Niall whimpered at the loss of contact as he watched Louis fumbling in the drawers, frantically searching for the bottle. “Fuck, Niall where is it?” he shouted, the throbbing in his cock pulsing through him painfully. 

Louis was struggling to stand, shaky with need. His hands were shaking as well and all he could find in the drawer were scrap pieces of paper, pens, some candy and condoms. “Niall, where did we leave it?” Louis asked, his voice raising an octave. “I think- I think last time we did it was on the kitchen table,” Niall answered breathlessly.

“What are you going on about, the kitchen table? There’s no fucking kitchen here we’re in a hotel room,” Louis shouted, his knees buckling as he nearly fell, the tension inside of him extremely unbearable. Niall’s breath became short as he waited, his hand flying down to his cock to relieve tension. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Louis growled as he stalked off to the bathroom for a look. “Where is it?!”

“I don’t fucking know Lou! Baby just use my spit or spread my pre cum, just get into me. Jesus,” Niall said, forcing himself to hold his hand back. Louis didn’t listen though, he knew how tight Niall was and how much it hurt when he wasn’t prepared right, and he wanted this to be as enjoyable as possible

“Babe I don’t want to hurt you,” Louis explained once in the bathroom as he shuffled stuff around in the drawers. “Finally,” he shouted when his fingers clenched around the half-empty bottle, rushing back to the bedroom, where he found Niall with two fingers inside himself. It was so hot to Louis that he nearly came at the sight. “And what do you think you’re doing” he growled. 

“Couldn’t wait, Lou. Took you too long, Niall sighed when Louis pulled his wrist and forced his fingers back out. “I love you,” Louis whispered, crawling over Niall and pecking his lips, lingering a little longer than necessary. Then, he squirted some of the cold lube onto his dick, but when he reached to spread it, Niall sat up. “Can I?” He asked, hovering his hand above it.

“Sure babe,” Louis nodded eagerly, shifting so Niall would have easier access to his cock. Niall wrapped a large hand around it tightly, and Louis groaned loudly, his head thrown back in pleasure as Niall moved his fist up and down. 

“I love you,” Louis reminded Niall again, and Niall responded by simply leaning in to Louis and pressing a passionate kiss on his lips, continuing to fist him. He slowed down; matching the speed their lips moved together, tongues enveloping around each other.

“Alright enough, I want to feel you around me,” Louis groaned, pushing Niall backwards until his back hit the mattress. He left one last kiss to Niall’s lips before positioning himself. “Slow or rough?” he asked. 

“Stop asking questions, just show me you love me. Let me feel your love,” Niall grumbled, gripping the sheets tightly as Louis stretched his legs open more, putting an ankle on his shoulder for a better angle. With one last stroke of his thumb on Niall’s cheek, he slowly pressed inside of him, moaning at the heat clenching his dick.

“Fuck Lou, you’re so damn huge,” Niall whimpered, his face scrunching up in pain once Louis was fully inserted into him. 

“Sorry baby, it’ll be better in a few seconds,” Louis soothed, struggling against his desires to start pounding frantically into Niall, knowing it would only cause him pain. 

He wanted to show Niall how much he loved him, not leave him crying and writhing on the bed beneath him in discomfort. He had only done that once after a particularly tough day of watching an interviewer flirt with Niall. It was his way of sweet revenge, to dominate the Irish boy in bed.

Louis groaned when Niall squeezed his walls around him, dropping his head against his shoulder, resisting the urge to fuck Niall senseless. “Are you alright Ni?” he grunted. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Niall muffled, even though he hadn’t managed to get comfortable yet. Louis saw Niall’s eyes watering and the way he bit his lip and decided to readjust himself before pushing in completely. He spread his legs wider, lifting his other leg up as well. 

“Wrap your legs around me, Ni,” he said when he hovered over him, and Niall obliged, locking his ankles above Louis’ bum.

“Is that better?” Louis moaned, closing his eyes to refrain from thrusting yet. “Y-yeah, just wait up for a-a few seconds,” Niall stuttered, trying hard to relax into Louis’ touch. He knew how much he was hurting Louis by making him wait; he knew how it felt. 

After a few steady breaths, Niall found himself growing eager, and he bucked his hips up to push Louis deeper inside him. This was a sign for Louis to start thrusting too, so he pulled out and quickly pushed back in, a loud moan escaping Niall’s lips as he threw his head back in pleasure

“You like that baby? You like feeling me up your ass?” Louis moaned, pushing back Niall’s damp hair from his forehead to get a better look into his eyes. Niall nodded, his mouth hung open. “K-keep talking Lou, it’s so fucking sexy,” he begged, pulling Louis’ back with his heels

“You’re so fucking sexy when you’re like this Ni,” Louis grumbled while continuing to thrust slowly into his boyfriend. “So vulnerable, so hopeless, so desperate for my cock. I love pleasing you baby.”

“K-keep going Lou,” Niall whined, his breathing becoming shallower and shallower as he gripped Louis’ back with one hand, the other fisting in the older boy’s hair and tugging harshly at it. He bucked his hips up in time to meet Louis’s thrust and they both moaned in unison at the overwhelming feeling it caused. 

Louis wrapped his arm around Niall’s back as well, pulling him up towards him and placing kisses on his jaw and neck, trailing down to his shoulders as he continued to thrust, his thrusts becoming slow as he neared the edge. “I-Im so close Louis,” Niall said, and Louis immediately stopped, remembering his earlier words.

It took a few moments for Niall to realise that Louis had completely stopped moving, and he groaned loudly. “Louis,” he whined, his nails gripping Louis’ back. “Don’t stop,” he panted. Louis painfully tried to stay stationary, to prove that he loved Niall as he looked into his eyes. 

“Not until you believe that I love you.”

Niall’s hands stopped, fisting in Louis’ hair as he lifted his head off the bed to catch Louis’ bottom lip between his, pulling Louis down to him. “I love you,” Niall panted, rubbing his nose against Louis’ cheek. “And you love me. I know that. No one’s ever made me feel like you do.”

Louis pulled away to look into Niall’s eyes, making sure Niall believed him. Niall was overwhelmed by the intensity of Louis’ stare, and the sensation was overpowering when the older boy started pumping into him again. They kept eye contact as Louis rocked into Niall, building up both their releases again. 

“T-touch me Lou, p-please,” Niall faltered, arching his back on the bed. Louis obliged, reaching a hand between their bodies and slowly fisting Niall quickly as he quivered beneath Louis. After a few pumps, he was coming again with a loud moan, screaming out Louis’ name as their chests and Louis’ fist were splattered with his cum. His legs locked tighter behind his boyfriends back, and Louis continued thrusting into him. Slowly, Louis trailed a finger into the cum on both of their torsos and spread it across Niall’s lips, daring him to taste himself.

Niall opened his mouth and flicked out his tongue against his bottom lip, collecting the cum that Louis had spread there, before pulling his finger and sucking harshly on it, keeping eye contact with Louis as he did so. Louis groaned and sped up his thrusts, desperate to reach his own climax. “Can I come inside you, Ni?” he stuttered as his release came close. 

“Please, Lou. Fill me up. Wanna feel all of you,” Niall groaned, his head bobbing up and down on the mattress and his breath coming out in little puffs, growing more sensitive every thrust. It only took a couple more before Louis was coming with a shout, dropping his head down onto Niall’s shoulder, biting it.

Niall shouted Louis’ name again with the sensation of the cum filling him up and Louis’ evident pleasure. He gasped when Louis pulled out of him slowly, the sudden emptiness making him feel uncomfortable. Louis, still breathless, crawled to Niall’s side and cradled him against his chest, rubbing smooth circles on his back. “I love you, Niall. I don’t want you to leave the band,” he whispered. 

“You know I could never do that. We’re living the dream. And I could never leave you,” Niall replied quietly, trailing a finger over Louis’ jaw, making his way to his red, swollen lips. They just sat in silence as Niall’s touch made Louis’ lips tingle and he couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s words.

“I love you,” Louis repeated for what had to be the hundredth time that night, squeezing Niall’s body closer to him. “I love you too,” Niall whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. 

“You have to trust me when I tell you that you mean the absolute world to me sweetheart,” Louis continued, resting his forehead against Niall’s, their legs perfectly intertwined as they lay together.

“I do, Louis. I do because I feel the exact same way about you,” Niall smiled, resting a palm on Louis’ cheek. 

“And don’t ever compare yourself to Harry or any of the other lads, because I don’t want to hurt their feelings when I tell you that you’re so much better than them,” Louis chuckled, closing his eyes and leaning into Niall’s touch.

“I can’t promise you anything,” Niall smirked, closing his eyes as well to fall asleep in the arms of the boy he loved.


	2. Convince Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He wanted to show Niall how much he loved him, not leave him crying and writhing on the bed beneath him in discomfort. He had only done that once after a particularly tough day of watching an interviewer flirt with Niall. It was his way of sweet revenge, to dominate the Irish boy in bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written by soya.

Louis pursed his lips tightly as he watched Niall giggling flirtatiously at something the interviewer had said - again. He leaned back against the sofa and watched as his boyfriend winked at the pretty brunette television host, crossing his arms over his chest.

He couldn’t exactly blame him. Things like this helped hide the fact that he was gay, and in a relationship with his fellow band mate, but it didn’t mean Louis was alright with it. Niall snuck a glance at him, and his eyes seemed somewhat apologetic, but he immediately turned back around to tease the older woman for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“My type?” he asked the woman, preparing to answer her previous question. “I like brunettes. Pretty brunettes with a good sense of humor and who are always up for a laugh. Like you,” he said smugly, grinning widely at the woman.

“Oh, aren’t you such a flirt?” she giggled over-exaggeratedly. Louis felt sick to his stomach.

He felt a hand squeeze his thigh and looked up to see Liam watching him with soft eyes. “Calm down,” he whispered, loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Louis gulped and nodded, taking a deep breath as he let his mind wander to distract himself.

Problem was, Louis knew he couldn’t calm down. Not while Niall was flirting shamelessly with another person - a /woman/ - who wasn’t him. Louis was a jealous man. He knew this, and so did Niall, so it was clear that the irish bloke was doing this to annoy him. And it was working.

“What would you say if I asked you to dinner?” the woman joked, a hint of hope in her voice. Louis’ attention returned to the interview in progress as he waited for his boyfriend’s answer.

“Oh sweetheart, there’s more interesting things to do then have some boring, casual sweet talk over dinner.” Niall winked. He actually winked. Louis forced himself to look away, and bit his lips hard not to say anything.

He found himself looking at Zayn, who’s eyes were wide at Niall’s comment. Sure, he’d occasionally flirt with interviewers - mostly because management told him to - but he’d never went as far as this. This was a bold move for Niall - all five boys knew this - especially considering Louis’ possessive nature. Niall had guts.

When the interviewer called it wraps a few minutes later and they went off air, Louis sighed in relief. He got up and straightened his clothing, then followed Liam towards the hallways their dressing rooms. He searched for Niall, and turned to see him and the woman chatting. She was scribbling on a piece of paper, and Louis knew exactly what she was doing.

“Louis,” Liam warned when he felt his mate tense up next to him, and he placed a careful hand on Louis’ shoulder. “You know he’s just playing along-“

“We’re off air!” Louis snarled, his eyes narrowing on his boyfriend as Niall took the piece of paper from the woman and stuffed it in his pocket.

He also watched as Zayn scurried behind Niall and whispered something into the Irish boy’s ear. Then, he tugged Niall along, the blonde boy waving goodbye to the woman who was blushing red as a tomato. Zayn had a firm grip on the boy as they approached his boyfriend, Harry following behind.

Niall smiled when he saw Louis and quickened his pace to get to him faster, but Louis simply spun around on his heel, ignoring the blonde lad completely and walking out of the building, Liam scrambling along behind him. They reached the car waiting outside the building and Louis slid inside, taking a seat next to the window. He ignored the boys as they all filed in after him.

Niall chose the seat next to him, and put his arm around Louis like he usually did. The boys were alright with them snuggling around them. They knew they only had so much time together, therefore they never mentioned anything about their lack of personal space. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Niall mumbled, leaning his forehead against Louis’ temple and squeezing his thigh with his free hand.

“Nothing,” Louis mumbled, jerking his head away from Niall’s to look out the window again. Niall frowned at Louis’ behavior and turned to Liam, who shrugged apologetically at him.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” he asked, grabbing Louis’ chin to make him look Niall in the eye, only to have Louis slap his hand away.

“Jesus Christ, are you seriously asking me that?” Louis huffed, lifting Niall’s hand off of his shoulder and throwing it onto his lap. “The fact that you have absolutely no idea what you’ve done is even worse.”

Niall frowned at Louis’ reaction and turned helplessly to the boys again, who noticed his slightly quivering bottom lip. Harry motioned to Niall’s pocket quietly, and Niall patted it, slightly confused. He dug his hand into it and retrieved the piece of paper with the lady’s phone number on it and the realization dawned on him.

“Oh baby, I’m not gonna call her. Or text her. Or anything. I want nothing to do with her. Look,” he stammered, ripping the paper to shreds and opening the window next to Louis to throw the contents out of the window. Louis slowly turned to look at Niall with a stoic expression on his face.

“Do you know how hard it is to watch your boyfriend flirt with somebody else in public when you know there’s nothing you can do to stop it?” he asked, his voice monotone, making Niall wince at his words.

“Lou, come on-“

“Don’t bother,” Louis shouted, startling the other boys. They drove in an uncomfortable silence, Niall slumped into his seat, focusing on keeping steady breaths to hold back any tears threatening to spill out.

The rest of the car ride was spent in an awkward silence, Louis glaring out the window and Niall struggling to keep himself together. Zayn had a hand on Niall’s knee and was rubbing it comfortingly, knowing the younger lad needed the comfort. He hated when Louis was mad, upset or disappointed in him.

The first stop was Louis’ flat, and when he got out of the car, Niall looked at him expectantly, his bottom lip pouted. “Come on,” Louis hissed in defeat, waving his arm. Niall smiled and crawled out after him. Zayn patted him on the back, a silent way of wishing his best friend good luck as Louis stormed off to the front door.

Niall followed after him slowly, a bit fearful of what would happen. Would Louis give him the cold shoulder the whole day? Would he act like nothing had happened? Was he still angry? Niall wrung his hands together as he stepped over the threshold, jumping a little when Louis slammed the door behind him.

He stepped into the kitchen and dropped his keys and cell phone onto the counter. He leaned against it, hands flat against the counter, closed his eyes and took deep, steady breaths. Niall watched from the doorway, gulping loudly at the sight displaying how angry he actually was.

“Lou?” Niall asked quietly, fidgeting when Louis ignored him. “Lou, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you mad… I was just trying to do what management wanted me to do-“

“To hell with management!” Louis suddenly bursted, whirling around to face Niall with a hard look. “You’ve always flirted with other women Ni, but never like that. You’ve never actually /accepted/ a number from them or acted all cheeky when they asked you out!” he shouted, and Niall shrinked at the sound of Louis yelling. He hated it.

“How do you have the nerve? Do you know how badly I wanted to grab her and tell her to get her grimy hands off of you because you’re mine? Or how badly I wanted to slap you silly? Jesus, Niall. I saw you look at me. You knew what you were doing!” Louis rambled, slowly stepping towards his nervous boyfriend.

Niall bit his lip and tried to stop it’s quivering, shaking his head and rubbing uselessly at his damp eye. “No, Lou I swear; I didn’t want to hurt you, I just… Management told me to-“

“Who fucking cares about management?! Since when have you let them control you so much?” Louis snapped, and Niall couldn’t help the small tear that rolled down his cheek.

“Don’t fucking cry, Niall. Please. You brought this on yourself,” Louis said, standing directly in front of the blond boy. “You should know better. I shouldn’t have to remind you who you belong to.”

Louis shoved him back against the wall, making Niall groan as Louis pressed his body against his and captured his lips in an aggressive, sloppy kiss. Niall’s hands flitted to Louis’ neck and gripped it tightly, moaning at the force Louis was putting into the kiss. Louis was pressed tightly against Niall with his hands on his cheeks to hold the boy in place, one leg between both of Niall’s.

“You’re mine,” Louis growled against Niall’s lips.

“Yeah, I’m yours,” Niall whispered back before Louis forced him harder against the wall and lifted him by the thighs. Niall jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist, tilting Louis’ head up to reconnect their lips. The kiss was messy and Louis took the lead; his tongue making it’s way into Niall’s mouth almost instantly.

He staggered backwards and stumbled into the hallway, not breaking the kiss as he carried Niall over to the bedroom. He pressed Niall into the mattress and layed over him, making sure to grab Niall’s wrists and pin them on either side of his head so he couldn’t use them.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you did that today,” Louis groaned, making Niall whimper beneath him. He wanted to apologize again, but he knew not to speak when Louis was like this. Especially not in bed.

If he were dumb enough to try and coax Louis out of the state of mind he was currently in, he knew Louis would punish him for it - a worse punishment than the one he was already in for. Louis was dominant, and jealous, and possessive. Especially over his boyfriend. He hated when he didn’t have complete control over a situation.

Niall didn’t mind when Louis was dominant like this in bed. He usually enjoyed it. Plus, he knew that this was the best way for Louis to blow off some steam. Usually right after their sex he returned to his usual self again.

Louis ground his hips hard against Niall’s, who moaned at the feeling and leaned up to kiss Louis’ neck softly. Louis used one hand to push Niall’s forehead down and hold his head against the matress, attacking Niall’s neck instead in a way he knew would have the blonde lad begging for forgiveness soon enough.

“I fucking love you so much Niall,” Louis mumbled against his sweet spot, sucking a nice love bite where his neck meets his shoulder. “You’re mine. You can’t forget that.”

“Yours. I’m yours,” Niall moaned, arching his back off of the bed to press his body against Louis’. “Love you, Lou. ‘M sorry,” he whispered.

“Shhh,” Louis hissed, letting go of Niall’s arms above his head and sliding them down his torso. “You know I’m gonna have to punish you, right?” Louis whispered softly, his fingers sliding up Niall’s shirt to feel the soft skin of his stomach.

“Mmm,” Niall moaned softly, biting his lip to try and keep quiet.

“I’m going to fuck you rough like you deserve, Niall. You need some discipline to remember who you belong to,” Louis growled into Niall’s ear, tugging his shirt up above his head until it was off. “How does that sound?”

“Good. It’s what I deserve,” Niall grumbled. He had been punished before, but never for anything as bad as this. He had never seen Louis this jealous or this angry towards him about another person.

“Damn right that’s what you deserve. Now take off your pants while I undress. Make it quick,” Louis ordered, rolling off the bed and sliding out of his trousers. He watched Niall make quick work of his own jeans, struggling to push them off his ankles before tugging off his boxers.

“God baby, you’re so hard for me already. Do you like to see me angry?” Louis mumbled, suspicion clear in his voice. He crawled on top of Niall and straddled his hips, his cock brushing against Niall’s. The younger boy whined at the friction and shook his head frantically.

“No, don’t like when you’re disappointed in me,” Niall whispered, holding back a sob. “Makes me feel like shit.”

He watched as Louis pulled his own shirt off and chucked it next to the bed, his muscles flexing at the swift movement. “It better. You shouldn’t be flirting like that with other people,” Louis growled.

“I’m sorry Lou, I was just trying to be nice.” Niall whimpered when Louis’ fingers traced his cock delicately, the feather light touch making Niall tense. His hands moved to clutch the bed sheets, afraid to reach for his boyfriend.

Louis’ eyes narrowed at Niall.

“Being nice? Since when is flirting shamelessly with somebody other than your boyfriend being /nice/? Being nice is when you’re not insulting them. You were just being sickly flirtatious,” Louis spat, causing Niall to sob. “Roll over.”

Louis said it so harshly that Niall flinched. Louis got up and Niall rolled onto his stomach. He crossed his arms and rested his forehead against them, breathing heavily. “On your knees,” Louis ordered, and Niall hurried to do as told.

Louis ran one hand slowly along the smooth curve of Niall’s arse, and Niall had to hold back from pushing against the touch. He knew Louis’ punishment would be even worse if he tried to be greedy.

“Niall, will this ever happen again?” Louis asked, his hand squeezing the skin and making Niall groan against the covers. He hesitated to reply, unsure if Louis actually wanted an answer, until suddenly he shouted “Answer me when I’m talking to you,” and Niall felt a sharp pain on his rear end as Louis slapped his arse.

Niall choked out a small whimper, panting as Louis rubbed the stinging skin on his arse to soothe a bit of the pain away. “It won’t Lou, won’t happen again I promise-“

Niall had to bite his lip as Louis spanked him once again, fearing that Louis would get angrier if he actually screamed.

“Don’t hold it back. Be as loud as you want. I want to know how this punishment makes you feel,” Louis muttered, and Niall nodded as Louis brought his hand down to smack him for a third time.

“Oh god,” Niall moaned. “It hurts, but it feels good. So good. I’m such a bad boy, I need more.”

“Of course you’re a bad boy,” Louis growled, bringing his hand down for another hard slap and Niall screamed at the feeling, legs and arms shaking with ecstasy. “God, Lou! Keep going,” he begged shamelessly, wiggling his arse for more.

Louis smirked at his desperation as Niall prepared himself for the next slap, and whined when it didn’t come. He turned to look at Louis, and the older boy was reaching for the lube in the bed side table, a smug look plastered on his face.

“Lou,” Niall choked out, arms failing on him as he fell face-first into the matress, digging his face into the softness of the duvet and trying to slow his breathing. He was so /hard/ and aroused and Louis knew this - the little prick - and Niall knew he was dragging this longer than necessary to torture him.

“Don’t speak,” Louis spat, slapping his arse, clearly not done with him yet. Niall screamed, and focused on steadying his breaths instead of the ache between his legs. Louis was slicking his fingers up with lubricant as Niall did so.

Niall whimpered as Louis pushed two fingers roughly inside of him, the sudden move surprising him and making him tense up. He wanted to moan out Louis’ name, but Louis didn’t want him to use words, so he didn’t.

He started pumping quickly, not wasting any time waiting for Niall to adjust. Niall winced, clutching the sheets tightly as Louis added a third finger, causing the younger boy to unintentionally mutter a string of profanities. Niall instantly bit his lips as soon as the words left his lips, but the damage was already done - Louis had pulled out his fingers and was bringing his hand down on Niall’s arse harder than the previous times before he could even process what was happening.

“God dammit, Niall!” Louis shouted, and Niall keened. “Baby, you have to behave.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall muttered against the mattress, a broken sob leaving his lips. He was desperate, and this side of Louis was hurting him, but he loved every second of it. Louis sat back on his heels and slicked himself up with some lube; Niall lost the privilege of being stretched properly. He watched Niall sternly as he did so, then got back onto his knees and lined himself up behind his boyfriend.

Niall gasped when Louis’ whole length was suddenly shoved inside of him, and his head lifted just far enough off the matress to let out a broken scream. Louis didn’t let this faze him; simply worked up a rythm as Niall trembled beneath him.

“Relax baby,” Louis huffed, running a hand down Niall’s back. He sat up properly on all fours again, and Louis leaned down as he thrusted to press kisses along his shoulder blades up to the back of his neck. His breath prickled against the skin, sending goosebumps down Niall’s spine. The younger threw his head back with a loud moan, his fingers fisting the sheets tightly.

He wanted so badly to say something - maybe tell Louis to slow down or maybe tell him to go /harder/, he didn’t know what he wanted - but he didn’t. He settled with letting out strangled moans and sobs and trying to keep still for Louis, because that’s what he wanted and Niall wanted to please Louis.

Louis’ lips continued to pepper Niall’s neck with kisses, and the blond boy loved the feeling of the soft, plumpness of his boyfriend’s lips nipping at his sweet spots. With shaky limbs, he carefully reached a hand behind his head to caress Louis’ hair and hold the boy close to him. It was a risky move with Louis in this state, but he needed to touch him and thankfully the older boy didn’t any his fingers away. If anything, he just kissed his skin harder and left a few fresh love bites.

“Lou, Louis,” Niall sobbed, and he knew it was risky to disobey Louis’ orders while he was like this but he couldn’t help himself.

“What?” Louis spat and Niall winced.

“Can I… Can I look at you? Want to see you,” he begged, tears nearly running down his face at the intensity of the ecstatic feeling spreading through him.

“Will you spread your legs nice and wide like a good boy?” Louis growled into his ear as he continued to rock his hips, every thrust making Niall whimper and tense at the painful, pleasurable feeling. He nodded eagerly in response to Louis’ question, and the older boy pulled out for a second, making Niall wince at the emptiness. “Lie down,” Louis commanded.

Niall flipped over inmediately and spread his legs wide for Louis, panting as he watched Louis take position between his legs again. “Can- can I touch you?” Niall whimpered quietly, hoping Louis wouldn’t punish him for asking.

“Later. Keep your hands above you until I tell you differently,” Louis mumbled, slightly breathless. After a few seconds, he pushed back into his boyfriend, filling him completely. Niall groaned, the lack of proper preparation still making this difficult for him.

He threw his hands over his head and sucked in a sharp breath to try and keep his sanity as Louis pounded into him mercilessly. He fisted the sheets between his fingers as he looked up at Louis, who was concentrating hard on what he was doing.

“Lou, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered so quietly that Louis almost missed it. It warmed the older lad’s heart that despite the fact he was punishing Niall and undoubtedly hurting him, the boy still found reason to compliment him.

“And you’re such a little slut, Niall. You flirt with a girl then let me fuck you hard. Are you thinking about her? She couldn’t fuck you like this, could she?” Louis rambled, putting his angry mask on again, each thrust pressing Niall deeper into the mattress. The headboard bounced loudly against the wall, and the sound of skin slapping together echoed through the room. Niall had his head thrown back against the mattress, shaking it relentlessly as he choked in sobs, tears risking to fall at any moment.

“M’not thinking about her, Lou. Not at all, I swear!” Niall sobbed, looking up to stare intently into Louis’ eyes. “She - fuck - she couldn’t ever make me feel like you, Louis. Not even close… please!” he whimpered, not really sure what exactly he was pleading for.

Louis wiped a tear off of Niall’s cheek, and only then did the younger boy realize he was actually crying. Louis felt a pang of guilt, but he knew Niall was loving it. “You can touch me,” Louis whispered, hoping it would make things easier for Niall.

Niall smiled gratefully through his tears and hesitantly lifted his arms to wrap one around Louis’ back, the other moving up to bury his fingers into Louis’ hair. Louis groaned at the feeling of Niall pulling his hair at his scalp and sped up his thrusts even faster. Niall closed his eyes and whimpered, tightening his grip on his boyfriend to try and cope with Louis’ speed.

Niall pulled Louis down for a kiss, and sighed when their lips met. They kissed passionately, one of Louis’ hands trailing down Niall’s cheek and then his torso, reaching for his cock. “Stop. I’m close,” Niall stammered when he pulled away from the kiss.

“It’s okay, I am too,” Louis whispered, nudging Niall’s cheek so that he would turn into another kiss.

Niall sighed and melted into the kiss, tensing a bit as Louis pounded deep into him. Niall’s limbs shook and Louis didn’t relent his powerful thrusts until Niall was sobbing again, crying out Louis’ name meddled with begs to go slower, faster or whatever would make him come.

“Louis,” Niall warned, his voice high pitched as his legs trembled.

“Come for me baby. C’mon. I love you. You’re such a good boy,” Louis praised him, his hand squeezing the base of Niall’s cock and pumping along with his thrusts. He flicked his wrist at the tip, and ran his finger along the slit, and with one more nibble to Niall’s jawline, the younger boy came all over Louis’ fist.

The sudden caring behaviour that Louis showed Niall was what pushed him over the edge; the fact that no matter how angry or jealous or rough Louis could be with him, he always cared about Niall. The thought alone was enough to make Niall cry out Louis’ name with a sob as he came, hands tightening around Louis’ waist and pulling at his hair.

“Good job sweetheart. I’m almost there,” Louis groaned, thrusting twice more before coming inside of Niall when the younger fisted his hair particularly tightly. “Oh my gosh, oh gosh,” Louis stammered reached his climax.

Niall’s eyes teared up again at the feeling of Louis pounding into his hypersensitive hole and he tensed when Louis came inside him, filling him up completely. He sobbed when Louis didn’t pull out of him for a few minutes because honestly it just /hurt/ now, and he was just so /sore/.

“Lou,” he croaked, trying to slow his frantic breathing. Louis didn’t answer, however, and Niall didn’t push any further, in fear that the older lad would use it as motive to punish him.

“Does it hurt?” Louis mumbled, his index finger grazing down his boyfriend’s jawline and stopping at his chin. Niall nodded and bit his lip, looking into Louis’ bright ocean blue irises. “Just kiss me, forget about it for a second,” Louis mumbled, his fingers tugging Niall’s chin upwards so that their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

Niall whimpered into the kiss as Louis pulled out of him slowly, the feeling of Louis’ cock dragging out of him sending more tears down his cheeks and Louis felt them, felt them on his skin, but Niall needed this - needed to understand that what he’d done had really hurt Louis.

Louis continued to hover above him, one of his hands holding him up as the other cupped Niall’s cheek tenderly. Neither of them made a move to deepen their kiss, they just let their lips move in that perfect way that made both of their hearts beat faster.

Louis broke the kiss after a few minutes and leaned his forehead against Niall’s, using his hand to push the damp strands of hair off of his forehead as he gazed into his eyes.

“You okay?” Louis murmured as he trailed his hand down Niall’s cheek, rubbing his thumb softly against the blonde’s cheekbone.

Niall nodded, then whispered an “I love you.” His voice was much raspier than expected, and Louis grinned at the sound of it. Also, the words made his cheeks blush and his stomach flutter.

“I love you too. So much. You’re all mine, and I’m so happy I’m yours,” Louis mumbled, making the blond boy smile.

Niall leaned up and nuzzled his face into Louis’ warm neck, mouthing at the skin and nipping at it playfully as Louis rubbed one hand down Niall’s neck. He hummed in pleasure and rolled off of his boyfriend, pulling his mouth away from his neck to lay down next to him and take a good look at his face, his mouth twisting down in disapproval.

“I hurt you, didn’t I?” Louis whispered as he moved one hand to wipe Niall’s tears off of his reddened cheeks.

“Not as badly as I hurt you. I’m so sorry Lou. I deserved it. I’m such an idiot,” Niall muttered, shaking his head as if disgusted in himself. “I didn’t mean anything of it-“

“Hey,” Louis interrupted. “Enough about it. I’m over it now, and I know you’re sorry.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Niall’s lips before nuzzling against his chest.

Niall sighed contently and wrapped his arm around Louis, holding close to his body. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk properly for a while, to be honest,” Niall admitted sheepishly after a few seconds of comfortable silence, and Louis tilted his head up to glance at Niall with a smirk.

“I’ll eat you out tomorrow to make up for it,” he whispered, causing Niall to groan. He definitely couldn’t refuse that.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow then,” Niall grinned. Louis knew how much Niall loved to get eaten out by him; knew how aroused it made him and how easily he could come off the mere action of it. He didn’t even need to get his cock touched to come if Louis was eating him out.

“I don’t want you to worry about me ever leaving you, Lou. I love you so much,” Niall whispered a few minutes later as they drifted to sleep. Niall was holding Louis tightly and running his fingers through the elder’s hair. Louis smiled against Niall’s chest, half asleep, and mumbled a quiet

“I know,” because he did know, and he also loved Niall. More than anything.

Niall smiled faintly and squeezed Louis’ frame, sighing as he let his eyes flutter shut.

Louis would’ve been glad to know that his dreams weren’t about an attractive brunette interviewer, but about an attractive brunette boyband member currently asleep in his arms.


End file.
